Current research on Streptococcal and Salmonella ribosomal vaccines involves the following: 1) the isolation of individual immunogenic ribosomal proteins from Streptococcus pyogenes, 2) elucidation of the mechanism by which circulating antibodies induced by the streptococcal ribosomal vaccine protect mice against lethal challenge, 3) the effect of various adjuvants on the potency of the vaccine, 4) identification of the individual ribosomal immunogens isolated from Salmonella typhimurium, and 5) investigation of possible adverse effects of ribosomal vaccines in mice including the possible induction of antibodies to host ribosomes or cell membranes and possible delayed hypersensitivity reactions to bacterial ribosomes. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Schalla, W.O., and W. Johnson, 1975. Immunogenicity of ribosomal vaccines isolated from Group A, type 14 Streptococcus pyogenes. Infect. Immun. 11: 1195-1202.